I'll Be Stronger
by AnimeQueens
Summary: "Your Off the Team." Was all natsu had said to lucy. "w-what?" Lisanna will come to be her replacement. Mira, Levy, Wendy, and Happy are all on Lucy's Side. What happens Now?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"You're off the team." Natsu said in a monotone voice.

My eyes started to water. "What?" _Why? What did I do wrong?_ "Think about it Lucy" _Lucy? No Luce? What happened?_ "Me, Erza, and Gray are stronger than you, obviously. Heck, Lucy! Even Lisanna is stronger than you!" _Lisanna? I'm weaker than Lisanna? But-_

"NATSU~" I looked up. It was Lisanna, _Of course it was._ "Yes, Lisanna?" Natsu asked in a sweet voice. "Ready to go on the mission with our new team?" Erza and Gray came by Lisanna's side not to long after she asked the question. Natsu Nodded then said, "Lucy's off the team so… I'm Ready!" I looked away tears starting to drip down my cheeks.

"LUSHIE" Happy was rushing towards me, I wrapped my arms around him. He started crying. "I-I Don't Want You t-to Leave!" He said while sobbing. "I know Happy, I don't want to either" Soon, Mira, Levy, and Wendy walked over.

"What's Wrong, Lu-Chan?!" Levy said bending downing next to me, I didn't move i just kept on crying. "Lucy?" Mira asked. I finally looked up. "LUCY-SAN!" Wendy cried running beside me and went on her knees to hug me. "Oh dear." Is all Mira said before also joining the hug.

"They Kicked m-me off the t-team." was all i could say in a whisper.

Although, they could all hear me due to them sitting so close to me. "THEY WHAT?" all three of them yelled in unison. Natsu's Team had wide eyes, scared. All three of them glared at team Natsu. _Oh Something bad is about to happen._

~End Of First Chapter~

Hey Guys! Sorry it's really short, I kinda got a little lazy at the end.

But, I promise the next chapter with be longer!

Bye!~

(Picture Credits to Artist)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!" Mira yelled. The whole guild hall all stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

"What Mira? We just don't want her on the team anymore." Natsu blankly stated, Not really understanding the situation. "WHAT IF WE DON'T WANT YOU EVEN HERE NATSU?" happy yelled at him. I've never seen him this upset about someone before, especially at Natsu.

"Well, Me and my team are about to leave. So-" he was shut up by a punch to his face. It was from Mira. She was already in her satin soul form. She was now standing above Natsu, who was on the ground now. "NATSU!" Lisanna cried out kneeling down beside him. _Ugh. How annoying._ "WHY DID YOU DO THAT MIRA?" Lisanna yelled at her. All Mira really did was sneer down at her sister, who quickly backed away.

"Ugh. What was that for?" Natsu sat up, looking at Mirajane. "What do you Think Natsu?" It wasn't very long until Natsu's back hit the wall. Wendy put on her dragon force. "Solid Script: Bullet!" Bullets were now being thrown at Natsu. "Uh. Guys, don't you think you went a little to-" "AH! THAT'S IT!" Before i knew it, Natsu was aiming for me with fire in his hands. I closed my eyes, Not wanting to watch. But, nothing came. When I opened my eyes. Loke was standing in front of me.

"Hey Lucy, is he causing a problem? We can take it from here." _We?_ I saw everyone in the Guild hall staring at me with wide eyes. Even Mira, Wendy, Levy and happy looked amused by something. When I stood up, I saw Loke look behind me. When I did the same, I was surprised. All my zodiacs and some extras including Plue, were behind me ready to fight.

I don't think any celestial mage could do this. I was proud of myself, I wasn't even drained of any energy! I was ready to fight. But. was it the right thing to do?

All i did was look at loke. Who was staring straight ahead of him. Most likely, eying Natsu. I walked Behind him, and hugged him. He was very surprised at first as well most of the guild. But got used to it. He looked over his shoulder, "You okay, Lucy?"

I only nodded my head in the back of the coat. "Yeah, You can go. I'll handle it. Thanks." He only sighed, Then, Turned around. "Okay Lucy! It was all in the name of Love!" He said before disappearing along with the others. "Heh. yeah, Loke." I mumbled before walking over to my new little group.

They were back to their normal forms. "Hey Lucy." Mira said. The rest of the guild hall was still staring at us. "Hey, I think i'm going to leave the guild for a while." I said. I was expecting a worst reaction but all they did was nod their heads. "We'll go with you, Lu-chan." Levy smiled at me. I almost felt like crying, i didn't think they would do this for me.

"Well! What're we waiting for? Let's go!" Mira yelled while grabbing my hand to go towards the masters office. "O-okay!" I said with a new smile on my face.

After, explaining our situation to master. He then agreed, and decided to remove our marks for the time being. We were outside the guild hall ready to go. Now, To our next stop.

 **Sabertooth.**

 **~End of Chapter 2~**

 **Hey Guys! I'm Back sorry it took a bit to update! And this is right now my best growing fanfiction!**

 **Thanks!**

 **I can't wait to update more!**

 **I'm Planning to update Every week soo. See you next Monday! Also! Read my other fanfictions!**

 **Byee~**

 **Anime Queens 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After leaving the guild hall we got something to eat, and now we're standing in front of sabertooth. I admit. I'm nervous, I haven't joined a guild in a really long time. I mean what if they reject m-

"It's okay, Lucy."

Mira had put her hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing will go wrong Lucy-chan! We are great wizards after all. They probably won't have a problem accepting us!"

"Yeah. You're probably right."

I nodded in agreement and walked inside the guild hall.

Everyone's heads turned towards us and we passed by. Mira didn't bother with any of it, just waved at everyone. Wendy looked like she was really out of place, and so did Levy. Happy was hiding behind me.

I just had my head down and kept walking. Mira had stopped one of the guild members and asked them where their master was.

After getting directions, we were heading up a flight of stairs. There was a door with huge letters over the front. " _ **Master"**_

Mirajane slowly knocked on the door. Soon after hearing a husky " _Come in"_

She opened the door and peeked her head inside. The man had looked at her and widened his eyes. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

He looked pretty scary. Half of his chest exposed, he was pretty tan, had a long white beard and bushy eyebrows.

Mira slowly walked in with us behind her.

"We would like to join your guild." Mirajane said with a smile

He stared down at us for a while.

"Where are you from? You look familiar."

"Fairy Tail"

"Them?"

"Yes."

"They stole the title "Best Guild" from us. I hate them. They're all cocky. Especially the pink haired one." He told us.

"I agree." I silently stated

"Fine. You can join. Go to Yukino to get your guild marks."

Mira softly smiled. "Thanks"

When we left, we walked down stairs and I searched for Yukino.

I spotted her with Sting and Rogue not to far away.

I ran up to them.

"Yukino!"

I cheered behind her. She jumped a bit but then turned around.

"Lucy?"

~End of Chapter 3~

I most likely with update tomorrow.

It's just late and I'm tired

Anyways

Byeeee~

Anime Queens 3


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4~**

"Lucy!" She jumped into my arms for a hug.

"Hi Yukino!" I smiled back at her. My little group of friends were standing there, smiling.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" She stepped back and held my shoulders, searching for an answer.

"I'm joining! As well as my other friends. This is Mirajane, but we call her Mira. Levy, or I call her levy- chan. Wendy, "My little Sister", And Happy, Natsu's ex-exceed." I said, smiling at her.

"You're really joining?" She asked me.

"Mmhm!" I nodded happily.

She smiled widely and hugged me even tighter than the last time.

"C-can't b-breathe."

She let go and I panted heavily.

"NOW WE CAN BE THE STRONGEST TEAM IN SABERTOOTH!" She screamed as the whole guild looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked her clearly confused, She stared at me dumbfounded.

"Seriously?"

"What?" I asked still not understanding.

"I'm on a team with Sting and Rouge, if you join and your friends, especially the "She-Devil". We could have the strongest team in sabertooth!" She squealed running around the guild.

"You seem very lively today, Yukino."

Someone draped one of their arms around Yukino's shoulders.

"Sting! You're back from your mission! Where's Rouge, Lector, and Frosch?"

"Over there, talking to Minerva." He smiled at Yukino, and eventually looked over her shoulder.

"What's Lucy here for?"

"Oh! Sting, this is Mirajane, also was known as the she-devil. Wendy, a sky dragon slayer, Levy, a solid script mage, and of course Lucy, a celestial mage."

"Don't forget about me!"

"Oh and happy the exceed~"

Sting looked at her dumbfounded.

"Okay. But, what are they doing here?"

"They're joining Sabertooth."

"WHAT?! ROUGE! GET OVER HERE!"

He came over with a unpleasant look on his face, "What Sting."

"Lucy is joining Sabertooth~" he stated turning towards rouge with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up." he turned his head the other way, away from my group and I.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He turned back towards me, smiling.

" _He totally likes you!"_ Mira squealed in my ear.

"Ughhh Mira, not now." I groaned looking at her

"Okay!~ This is fun! Sting, Rouge, are you okay if Lucy's team joins our team? We would be the strongest! Especially with all the Zodiacs together!" Yukino asked while clinging to Sting's arm.

Sting looked down at her, "I personally don't have a problem with it, Rouge?"

"I'm okay with it"

"Okay!~ Then it's settled! You're joining our team! I'm so happy~!" Yukino came over to me once again and tackled me in a hug.

"Hey Yukino, should I get a mission for us?" Lector asked flying over to the mission board.

"Yeah! A mission with our new team! You ready guys?" She gleamed with excitement.

"Yeah, sure. You guys good?" I turned towards my friends

"I'm ready."

"I'm good."

"Ready to go, Lu-chan."

"AYE!"

"Then let's go." I smiled and turned back to Yukino who was holding the request in her hand.

" ' _ **Need strong wizards to take care of thieves in my town'"**_ Yukino read, "Sounds easy enough! Let's Go!" She walked over to Orga.

"We'll take this one!"

"Okay, see you soon!" He stamped the paper and we left out of the guild.

 _ **This should be fun.**_

 **ANYWAYS**

 **That's the chapter**

 **I promise,**

 **I'll Get back to my schedule now,**

 **I'll update tuesdays**

 **Like I'm supposed to,**

 **SoRrY**

 **Byeeeeeeeee**

 **Anime Queens 3**


End file.
